Redundancy in electrical systems is one way to mitigate problems in case one of the systems fails. Redundancy, in the context of electrical systems, typically involves having multiple systems providing the same or similar outputs. That way, if one system fails, the other systems that rely on the failed system may still operate, although sometimes in a diminished capacity.